L'eclipse
by PseudonymousLecreep
Summary: MWPP. Modern A/U. Normal people do not spend their weekend punching strangers. But whoever said Sirius Black was normal? This story is about Sirius Black and the events that follow after he punches an innocent boy whose name may or may not be Wolf Wolf. Read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : A New Form Of Greeting

 **A/N:** callmenoone, the best beta ever, thank you.

 **Disclamer:** No copyright infringement intended. Characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling. I do not own them. Yep. Glad we got that clear.

* * *

Sirius Black was angry.

No, the adjective did not bear the vengeance fueled madness that was causing a storm to wreak havoc in his mind: Sirius Black was livid.

His hands were shaking from excitement, nerves and an unrelenting sense of justice that prevailed each and every one of his senses.

He hiked the sleeves of his leather jacket up his arm, to reveal the sinewy muscles that laid beneath his skin.

"SIRIUS!" The other half of his best friends squeaked behind him.

Peter Pettigrew was not a runner. He did not engage in the strenuous activity unless it involved pranks or an angry Professor McGonagall. Yet to be able to keep up with Sirius's rage fueled stalking he had no choice but to run to catch up to him.

"Sirius! Where are you going!?" Peter cried. He had been friends with Sirius for seven years yet he had never seen the boy in such a state as he was in.

"I know where the fucking bastard is!" Sirius growled, his pace never faltering.

Peter let out a frustrated cry, "Please don't do anything rash!"

Sirius ignored Peter's admonished pleas.

The two boys were rounding the corner of the street, and as the shorter of the two could tell, they were headed to the Three Broomsticks. The best the boy could hope for was that his enraged friend had a deadly craving for the Pub's renowned refreshment.

Sirius Black stormed into the pub, his eyes scanning for his target. Just as he was about to call out the name of the boy who would wish he had never been born, his eyes zeroed in on the poor soul's head.

Peter Pettigrew trailing hopelessly behind, Sirius ignored the greetings offered by people he was well acquainted with and made a direct bee line towards the other end of the pub.

He reached his hand out before him and laid it on the other boys shoulder, spinning him around. The unlucky boy, cut short of his sentence spun around and before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt a quadruple of knuckles descend upon his left cheek which knocked him off balance and he stumbled onto his knees, barely registering the force of the impact in his shock.

Remus Lupin was a boy who enjoyed his own company. Sure, he had friends. His character wasn't as bland as the protagonist of every dystopian novel for him to relish solitude to the extent that he didn't actually have friends. But these friends consisted of a select few he had learned he could trust over his seventeen years. He was reserved, as he thought. He minded his own business and never interfered where he was not wanted, as a result he had never had cause to punch anyone in the face or be punched in return. Therefore, when he finally experienced a fist on his face, he was too shocked to even respond much to the collective gasp that came from the pub's recipients.

As Remus grabbed a table as purchase to pull himself up, the stranger who had decided Remus should suffer wrapped his arm around Remus's waist and helped him stand.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" was all the Remus could hear from the stranger who was staring at him, his eyebrows knotted together in worry.

Remus shook off the strangers arms as his thought process resumed function and the pain radiated off of his face. "What the fuck!?"

The stranger ran his hand through his face, which had blanched to an unhealthy pallor as the implications of his actions caught up to him, "I am so sorry, oh god oh god..."

Nymphadora Tonks and Frank Longbottom made their way to Remus's side.

"Oi mate, what the hell was that for!?" Frank yelled at the boy who had punched his best friend in the face.

Before Frank could get his answer, the stranger was pulled by the scruff of his jacket by a shorter boy who had a terrified expression on his face as he stammered an apology to the three friends and the people he passed by the pub.

Peter was sweating as he dragged Sirius outside, "Sirius! What the hell, man!?"

"Fuck, Wormy!" Sirius gasped.

Pedestrians looked upon the spectacle of two teenaged boys who were sputtering cusses and seemed to have lost the ability to utter a sentence that wouldn't have been deemed explicit. They looked as though they were on the brink of a nervous break down which lead them to steer clear of their direct vicinity because who would want to be involved with that?

"You just punch a stranger! Ohmygodyoupunchedastranger." Peter said as he leaned against the wall of the pub. "You should be thankful it was mostly just kids from school or that could have had you-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!?" Sirius Black shouted, his voice cracking.

Peter grabbed Sirius's arm, ready to drag him out of the place. "Sirius! Come on we have to go home! We have to go home!"

Sirius dragged his feet behind him as they walked away from the pub onto a quieter lane.

Before Peter was successful in his endeavour, three people came after them and a girl with lilac hair stalked to the two boys before landing a bone shattering blow to Sirius' face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you bloody lunatic!?" The girl screamed at Sirius.

Peter realised the boy that Sirius had just punched had surrounded them with his friends.

Sirius rubbed his jaw, "I dehsowd dah."

The girl pushed Sirius back a few paces, "Damn well you did."

Sirius released his jaw after he realised it was intact, "Fuck I am so sorry... I thought you were someone else and... fuck!" He said turning to the boy he had punched.

The boy looked at Sirius with his eyes wide open, his cheekbone blossoming a light purple shade. "Uh... um... it's okay."

The girl scoffed at this, her eyes blurring with the same rage that Sirius had earlier possessed, "A raging jerk punches you in the face, FOR NO REASON AT ALL AND YOU SAY IT'S OKAY?"

"Please forgive my friend, he wasn't in his right mind and your friend resembled another boy we thought we knew and this was honestly a huge mistake." Peter finally spoke up, surprised that coherent words even escaped his mouth.

Frank held his hands up to stop Tonks's coming verbal onslaught, "Okay, okay, Tonks! Wait." He said calmly but sternly, Tonks growled in frustration but held her tongue. Frank took Remus's face in his hand and assessed his friend. "He might have a slight concussion," Frank noted as he noticed the glazed look in his friends eyes. "We should get him to the hospital."

His fear was confirmed when Remus - the boy who always had a quick and sarcastic response at the ready - merely responded with a confused "huh?"

Sirius clambered forward, "I'll take him there!"

Tonks held her hand out, "You think we'd leave our friend with a madman?"

Sirius let out an anguished cry. "Please, let me come along at least."

Frank's eyebrows knitted together, "Alright fine." He said much to Tonks's protest.

Remus shook his head which was swimming with pain. "No! I am alright. Frank I swear." He said as he could see Frank start to open his mouth.

"Remus, you might have a concussion!"

Remus took a deep breath, "And what's the best way to handle it? Pain killers and rest. I can get those at home."

Frank held his hand out in front of him ready for a rebuttal before Remus spoke again, "If we went to Casualty, my parent's would know."

The panicked expression on Remus's face seemed to knock a sense of reality into Frank and he nodded, "Let's get you home then."

Remus gave Frank a grateful smile, relief flooding his features.

"Okay, then! Remus, Frank, let's leave." The two boys turned around at Tonk's behest.

Sirius opened his mouth to apologise when Tonk's held up her fore finger, "Not one word from you, freak." And her single finger salute changed to one that left Peter and Sirius gobsmacked in the middle of the pavement.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that's just the first of many chapters. I do hope you liked it. Reviews are obviously always welcome (encouraged).

\- Nym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : As Fate Would Have It

 **Disclaimer** : Nope, these boys (tragically) don't belong to me.

 **A/N** : In case, there is any misunderstanding, this is a non-magic modern au.

* * *

 **Three months later:**

The Great Hall was alive with the noise of hundreds of students congregating for lunch and the chatter arose from each of the four tables that were laid out.

The main topic of discussion that each House was immersed in revolved around a new student. As rumour had it, the student would be joining the seventh years so naturally the entire year was abuzz with curiosity.

James Potter walked briskly through the double doors of the Great Hall in an attempt to get to his friends but had to stop ever so frequently as his schoolmates congratulated him on his new appointment.

"Apparently, they think giving me a badge will put me straight." James announced as he finally reached his friends and seated himself next to Sirius fiddling with his glimmering new Head Boy badge. His nose was crinkled as he rubbed away a non-existent smear.

"No, mate, the reason they gave you that badge," Sirius said in between bites of the mystery meat mash up that he was sure contained no meat at all. "Is because your ugly face will scare any first year into submission."

Without missing a beat, James' fist landed on Sirius's arm. "I could get you into detention right now, if I wanted to you little shit."

Sirius considered this, "It wouldn't matter, McGoogoo's going to give me detention anyway." He said as if this was news that was rather obvious. And he wasn't wrong at that.

James shrugged at this as the truth behind it was impossible to deny.

"I give you a week, tops, till your next detention." Peter added.

He scoffed at Peter's lack of faith in him, "Please, three days is more likely."

"Hm, he's right Wormy, a week is too long for Padfoot to contain himself and not flood the entire school or some shit." James said in between bites of his food.

Sirius looked up to the teacher's table fondly, unable however, to spot McGonagall, "You know she does all this because she's in love with me."

James choked on his own breath, "Of course she is, Pads. The star-crossed lovers of Hogwarts."

"What did McG say to you anyway?" Peter asked, his eyes lighting up in curiosity.

"Well, she made me recite my lines in allegiance to Hogwarts and how if I had to I'd get shot in the balls for it in front of Dumbledore and the prefects." James said without his façade once breaking.

However, this sent Peter into choking fits of laughter.

"Aw, James, at least the world will be rid of another Potter spawn if that happened." Sirius added cheerfully to which he received another punch from James.

"Jeez, what is it with you two and the punching? Is it some form of platonic BDSM?" Peter muttered to himself. His laughter having rendered his cheeks flushed.

In response to Peter, Sirius only grabbed James' arm and pinned it behind his back, "What are you going to do about this Head Boy?"

James' eyes lit up as a thought hit him. His eyes shone with excitement that he could barely contain. "OH SHIT! Guess who was made Head Girl?" He broke out of Sirius' hold and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Evans." Peter and Sirius chorused. It was rather obvious of course, the only person in the entire student body who was capable of rendering James Potter a changed man was Lily Evans.

James ears blushed a bright crimson, "Don't you see? We're meant to be."

"Doesn't she have to like you for your names to be written in the stars?" Sirius innocently queried digging into his vault of endless jibes available at his disposable against James and his incessant crush on the red head.

"Oh she will. She just hasn't realised it yet." James said simply, all the vociferated threats sent his way from her disappearing into the back drop of his mind. He actually found it rather endearing.

Peter snorted, "Isn't it weird that at the mention of BDSM, Lily crossed your thoughts. Christ, Prongs, you'd better leave the girl alone."

"Isn't it weird that you seem to have a preoccupation with bringing up BDSM, you perv?" James countered.

Peter's eyes widened at his remark which earned hoots of laughter from his two friends.

"Where is Lily, anyway?" the smaller boy asked his friends in an attempt to change the subject.

"She left with Dorcas and Marlene after McGoo's office, saying she couldn't stand to be in another room with me after I mentioned to her all the nights we'll have together on patrol." James answered nonchalantly, again, finding Lily's sharp words endearing.

"Jesus Christ, James." Sirius shook his head. _James Potter is a lost cause._

"What?" James said, unknowingly. "She just couldn't resist me."

Peter and Sirius didn't even bother to dispute his delusion. The poor sod.

"Oh hey, you heard of the new student?" James asked at last as he stuffed his face with mash potatoes.

Sirius spread his arms out, gesturing to the entire room, "You'd have to be deaf not to."

"Who do you think it could be?" asked Peter. "Hopefully it's a girl."

"Ah, hate to destroy your dreams, mate. But it's a bloke." James confessed, patting Peter's shoulder lightly.

Peter's face dropped in disappointment, "Oh."

"Since all the girls are tired of Wormy, a new target would have benefitted him, eh?" Sirius laughed.

Peter turned red at Sirius's words. "Not all of them." He deadpanned.

"Yeah." James snickered. "All of them."

Wormtail threw his fork down on the plate, his face turning an interesting shade of red. "Oh screw you both." He abruptly stood up and grabbed his satchel.

James splayed his hands out before him, "Aw, come on, Pete! We were just pulling your leg, you sod."

Sirius nodded sincerely and looked up at Peter with innocence plastered on his face.

Peter rolled his eyes, "No, Prongs. You and Padfoot can enjoy your breakfast, I will leave before you arseholes make more fun of me."

"It's not making fun if it's true!" Sirius called after Peter to get a single fingered answer.

James shook his head after Peter, "Ah, our dear Peter always as sensitive as a bubble."

"Well after losing all that weight, at least he's not round as one as well." Sirius offered.

James laughed loudly as he brandished his fork in front of him and struck it out into the air. "That bubble was popped."

As Sirius was about to deliver another jibe at Peter, the boy made a reappearance this time running towards his two friends.

"Lost your homework again, Pete?" James asked.

Peter ignored James and turned to Sirius, "PADFOOT. _Ohmygodpadfootohgod_."

Sirius grabbed Peter's shoulders to steady his trembling body, "What's up?"

"The… the new student!" Peter answered, his heart rate shooting through the roof.

Sirius stared at him in confusion, "What the hell are you on about?"

The answer to Sirius's question stepped through the double doors of the Great Hall, wearing a stiff new uniform. Professor McGonagall accompanied him. His skin was free of bruising as the purple mark Sirius had left on him having had healed.

"Oh, fuck me." Sirius muttered, his knees suddenly falling weak.

Peter bounced agitatedly on the balls of his feet, "IT'S HIM! The boy you punched! It's _him_!"

James craned his neck to get a better look over Sirius's head. "That's the guy you thought was Macnair? He doesn't even look like the git at all."

Sirius winced as he realised under the light streaming in that the boy indeed bore no resemblance to Macnair, "He looked like Macnair from the back of his head." He hid his face behind his hands unwilling to look up.

Peter squeaked, "Fuck! He's making his way to Gryffindor table!"

Sirius glanced up from his hands to the boy and indeed, McGonagall was leading him towards the table. And to Sirius's horror, she led the boy straight to the trio. The boy walked demurely behind McGonagall, his eyes previously taking in every sight available to him, were now locked on Sirius and his already pale skin seemed to lose all trace of blood as he blanched at the sight of the black haired boy, whose name he did not know but who's strength he was familiar with. The boy's green eyes bulged from his head as he realised he was getting closer to Sirius.

"Oh you're _fucked_ , mate." James said under his breath.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the three boys, "Good morning, Mister Potter, Black, Pettigrew"

The deputy head mistress studied the three with her calculating gaze. She had expected an enthusiastic flurry from the trio as she assumed they had obviously heard of the new student. Yet they seemed to be frozen to the ground, their expressions ones of abject shock.

"I am not here to administer detention gentleman. I've come here to introduce you to our new student, Remus Lupin." McGonagall gestured to the boy next to her. "Now, as you are aware, there is extra room for one more person in your dormitory and Mister Lupin shall take residence there."

The trio could only stare at McGonagall as the gravity of her words sunk in.

"Mister Lupin," McGonagall continued, unfazed by their silence. "This is James Potter, your Head boy and his _comrades_."

The boy nodded at James briefly before his eyes gravitated to Sirius yet again.

"Now, if you are done with your lunch, I would implore the three of you to please escort Mister Lupin to your dormitory and to see that he settles in well. And as you will not be having any classes today, being the first day you return to school, I would like you to show Mister Lupin the grounds."

Professor McGonagall looked at the boys, expectedly. "Well?"

James shot up to his feet never missing a beat, "Of course, Professor. We would be happy to."

McGonagall nodded and whisked herself away to the teacher's table which was located at the front of the room.

James chanced a glance at Remus who's features were rigid with disbelief, his eyes still stuck on Sirius.

Well this will be interesting. James thought.

"Um, hi Remus." He held his hand out, "I'm James Potter."

Remus broke his stare at the back of Sirius's head and took James hand. "Hello."

James cleared his throat, resolving to hold back his laughter, "And you've met Peter and Sirius."

Peter gave Remus a small wave and tried to smile past the overwhelming urge to grovel at his feet and apologise.

Remus's eyes lit up in recognition, "Hi, Peter."

When Sirius had still not moved from his seat, James hit the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

Sirius suddenly stood up and turned to Remus, "Okay, I need to talk to you." His steely expression showed no sign of emotion.

Taken aback by Sirius's sudden forthrightness, all Remus could do was nod.

"Alright, then, I'll show you the dorm." Sirius turned to James and Peter, nodding as the two boys were once again surprised by the spontaneous decisions that seemed to have been stocked with an unlimited supply in the mystery that was Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. This chapter was for you. callmenoone, thank you for being the beta of my dreams.

\- Nym.


	3. Chapter 3: His Story

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to me. For if they did, Wolfstar would be canon.

 **A/N:** Well, here's chapter three. This chapter goes out specifically to hellastella and mofoonthelowlow and MiranMiran, your reviews keep me going. Kudos to you guys. And of course, callmenoone.

* * *

Remus followed along silently, a hundred questions ricocheted off his skull - the beginnings of a terrible head ache. His palms were sweating from how nervous he felt.

 _Of course, I have no reason to be nervous._

He couldn't help but wonder what Sirius would say and so far, the only words he offered were ones of direction.

The boy who had gave him a mild concussion led him out of the Great Hall and took him across the main building onto the adjacent one that Remus guessed held the dormitories. The school, as Remus had done extensive research on it, was once a settlement constructed by long forgotten royalty who had his death quickly approaching and had left the estate in the hands of a trusted circle of scholars who had obviously turned the big, looming castle into a school. It was beautiful, of course but, well, big and looming.

Remus vaguely registered the grandeur that he passed through as every inch of the walls was covered with paintings - of people, places, and sundry. He also would have immersed himself in the architecture that was laid out in front of us eyes but for the moment all he could think about and the only thing he cared to think about was the boy walking in front of him. The school seemed to stretch out for miles as Remus questioned if their destination would ever come or if Siirus would lead them to the edge of the world.

Remus couldn't help but wonder what was currently in the boy's mind. Despite his shaggy shoulder length hair (and Remus made tremendous effort to abstain from devolving into well-worn stereotype assumptions) Sirius did not seem to bear the kind of disposition that would lead him to impulsively harm someone he'd never met before. Despite the spontaneity with which he seemed to be well in tune with he didn't seem violent. So, Remus couldn't help but wonder what in heaven's name had pissed the boy off so much.

Sirius kept fiddling with the bun on his hair and Remus guessed this was a nervous tic of his. Yet he couldn't see how someone like Sirius could even get nervous.

He had a sort of air to him that Remus couldn't help but be infected by. It was a strange feeling, in all... thrilling, almost. And all just by standing in his presence. Hoodlums didn't make you feel like that. Did they?

Lost in his musings he barely registered someone call his name when he snapped from his day dream, "Hmm?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow questioningly at him, "I said this is the boy's section of the dormitories."

Remus could see that the place had been a castle once, although this corridor was also filled with framed pictures and paintings he could make out the large slab of bricks that were a part of the castle.

Remus blushed red when his eyes met Sirius's startling grey orbs. "Oh right. Sorry."

The boys walked down the long corridor side by side, the tension palpable in the air. Remus wanted the suspense to be abandoned. For all to be laid out in the open. But Sirius didn't seem keen on discussing the matter until they had reached the dormitories and this frustrated Remus to no end. How big could a school be anyway?

"Our dorm is upstairs." Sirius said, ascending the stairs swiftly. Remus jogged to catch up with him. He was slightly winded when they reached the fifth landing but he was used to faking normalcy so Sirius barely noticed. They walked to the far end of the corridor and stopped at the very last door on the corridor. "Well, here is the portal to the plotting hole of three madmen"

Sirius knew he was funny, (well, he had to be since Peter was a dead weight) and he often found his humour effective at deconstructing awkward situations but he had never quite wanted to draw someone out of their tense shell as much as he did with this particular boy. It was as if, putting him at ease was an accomplishment. So as a light chuckle escaped Remus' throat, he inwardly smiled.

 _Way to go, you old dog._

Sirius waved his hands in front of him and opened the door in one fluid motion.

It opened onto a relatively large room which had its curtains half drawn and from the soft light that permeated through, Remus saw four poster beds with two beds arranged on either side of the room and the inhabitants' trunks at the foot of three of the beds - the last one obviously being his was void of a trunk but piled on top of its sheets were an array of clothing, books, adaptors, and a laptop from the sleek appearance Remus could see. And that acted as a prelude to the mess that the room encompassed. The beds were made but with clothing tossed haphazardly upon them along with a couple remnants of crisps packets. The floor was a tumultuous collection of clothing, books, shoes and other unidentifiable objects that looked to Remus like tools.

Sirius usher Remus in and closed the door behind him.

Remus's eyes found it difficult to comprehend the mess that was the room. "Didn't you just get back to school four hours ago?"

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at Remus's expression. His eyes were travelling slowly over each slope of mess and his mouth was slightly agape. "Do you really think a room can remain clean with three boys occupying it?"

"But… You've only been here for a couple of hours." Remus countered.

"We were sifting through for our uniforms and shoes." Sirius said, almost guiltily.

" _Sifting."_ Remus said, curving his fingers into air quotes.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus, all signs of guilt having evaporated.

"Are those things yours?" Remus asked aghast at the mess that was his bed which was in the far corner of the room.

His guide cringed at the sight, "We'll clean that up, promise."

Which he knew Sirius meant, "We'll toss everything on the bed to the ground. Don't worry."

"At least, i won't be sleeping alone." Remus sighed.

"The week old sandwich has probably sprouted legs and I promise you it is good company." He was glad to see the boy crack a smirk through his perturbed demeanour. "Oh come on, that was funny!" Sirius said, when Remus started fiddling with his fingers again.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked looking up from the ground and abandoning his nervous tic.

 _Good work, Padfoot._

Sirius pouted, "I made a funny joke and you didn't laugh."

He narrowed his eyes, staring disbelievingly at the boy, "Are you always this demanding? Even of bad jokes?"

Curling his lip as though this would add concrete to the point, "Oh love, you have no idea."

Sirius expertly navigated the maze of mess that the floor of the room was as Remus followed behind carefully, nearly tripping over a pair of muddy boots for which Sirius apologised before tossing them under, what Remus assumed was his bed.

He seated himself by the window seat and gestured for Remus to sit on the opposite bed - James's.

"Okay. I owe you an explanation." Sirius started.

Remus cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond to Sirius, so he nodded for Sirius to continue.

The boy opposite him took a deep breath as if to launch into song, "You've met James. Well, the guy is mad over football and all three of us happen to be on the team. Since this is our last year in school we wanted to go out with a bang like the fucking idiots we are." Remus smiled at this. Sirius narration amused him as the boy spoke of the story with such verve, it was hard not to latch on.

"Anyway," Sirius continued, "James trained harder than anyone last year for captain - since to be fair or some shit like that, the coach holds auditions for anyone nominated to be captain - usually three of the best players are chosen. So the day of the audition which was on the night we... erm... met, the wankers from another team, they sort of sabotaged his chances by pulling the most inconvenient, fucked up and cruellest plan known to man."

The dramatic tone with which Sirius told his story accompanied with exaggerated hand movements enticed Remus further towards the boy and made it impossible for him to even pretend to be pissed.

"They mucked up one of the stairs leading to the football field just as James came through and the poor sod sprained his ankle, rendering him, alas unable to walk let alone run on the field."

Sirius eyes had been trained on Remus the entire time and the other boy was listening intently. He held his hands in front of him, "I know what you're thinking, how would I know who the perpetrators were? You know how psychopaths have an uncanny tendency to be boast of their crimes, well same case here."

"I heard from some Slytherin that Macnair and his group usually spend their Friday nights at the Three Broomsticks."

"Macnair?"

"Oh, yeah, Walden Macnair, the bloke I mistook you for."

Sirius' eyes sparked with a sudden oncoming wave of anger. "We've already devised pranks for the little pricks though, don't you worry. They'll be sorry they were ever born."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, by the way." Remus mumbled.

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm, "Oh I think I've caused you enough trouble. I deeply apologise for fucked up anger management issues."

Remus would have shaken off the apology but Sirius' proximity caused a nervous flutter to erupt in his belly.

Sirius stilled at Remus's silence, "Fuck, you're pissed aren't you?" He suddenly stood up and got on his knees. "Fear not, sir, all shall be made right!"

The act shook Remus out of his stupor, "Oh Christ! No! Sirius, I'm not pissed off, I swear."

Sirius eyed Remus distrustingly, trying to gage his features for a sign of a lie.

Remus held his right hand over his heart, "I swear on my great aunt Mel's grave, I've forgiven you and I'm not pissed."

Sirius sagged in relief, "Thank god," He leaned on the bed as he pulled himself up and Remus couldn't help but get a sniff of his scent. A kaleidoscopic mixture of musk, cigarette smoke and an unidentifiable spicy element. Remus found that he liked it, it reminded him of winter nights when he'd read in front of the fire place while the smell of his mum's baking permeated the entire house.

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet and clapped him on the back, "Damn you're one forgiving bastard y'know."

"I'm just waiting out on the chance to hit you back." Remus said, trying to ease himself out of his nerves.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, "I'd be well deserving of it." Sirius said.

Remus managed a weak smile.

The black haired boy took his phone out, "I'm texting Prongs and Wormtail to meet us outside the dorms so we can give you the grand tour!" Sirius said excitedly. He reminded Remus so much of a puppy - all suppressed energy that was likely to make an appearance at any given moment.

"Prongs? Wormtail?" Remus was confused.

Sirius looked up from his phone, "Oh right... okay, well the three of us, James, Pete and I, have code names if you may. Prongs being James, Wormtail being that wanker you've met and I'm Padfoot."

"Wow, it's like you're an underground mafia that doles out pranks and blows." Remus smirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Don't be an arsehole." Sirius tucked his phone away, "Alright, let's go then, time to get your mind blown."

* * *

 **A/N:** Review is convenient. If inconvenient review anyway. (Is this a little sneak peak of what's to come in the following chapter? Maybe.)

\- Nym.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Makeup and Men

**A/N :** Hello, my lovely readers, I apologize for the tardy update. I wasn't in town for a while and then studying and basically trying to stop freaking out got in the way. BUT i give to you Chapter Four! This is the longest chapter yet, as an apology for taking so long to update this story. I shall try to update sooner. I promise. Chapter five is already in the process of being written (yay). callmenoone is my savior.

 **Disclaimer :** Characters are not mine.

* * *

Remus knew it was wrong. Intrinsically, he was aware he shouldn't have done it. But he had and the sight before him had him thoroughly confused.

It was two in the morning and Remus was standing behind a wall, it was all in bemusement that he watched his three roommates as they hunched around what looked to Remus like a map. Finally, after much of Sirius' exaggeratedly waving his hands about and Peter having to dodge every now and then to keep from being hit, they finally seemed to reach a decision and proceeded out of the Gryffindor Common room.

A tiny portion inside Remus told him to turn around and head back to the dormitory – to stop being some dare devil maniac with a thrill for the unknown and head back to his bed like the little bitch that he was – however this voice of rationality was quickly silenced by his inane idiosyncrasy to remain omniscient He had been awake reading when the trio's attempt at being discreet had alerted his curiosity. There had been some varying degrees of profanity and the ever-excited giggle before his roommates finally left the dormitory It had been an inner battle when deciding whether to follow them and see what they were up to or to aid at their attempt in remaining quiet and pretend he hadn't heard them sneaking out of the dorm. Remus' rational mind had argued that it would probably be a violation of their privacy if he followed them but his curiosity was an insatiable animal that demanded to be known. His curiosity argued that it wouldn't hurt either party if he were to follow them. He was sorted into Gryffindor after all – the home of the brave. It was bravery that would drive him to satisfy his curiosity by making him sneak out of bed at such an ungodly hour. After he had drawn and quartered his rationality his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

He stood a safe distance away and wondered as to what the hell his roommates were up to. Tailing the three had lead Remus out the dormitories, and through the twisted corridors and never ending stairs of the castle until he found himself standing in the courtyard scrabbling for a place to hide from the soft light that was emitted from the few sconces that had been arranged around the perimeter. Remus remained in the dark shadows of a hallway adjacent to the court where the light from the sconces didn't reach him – settling in comfortably in one of the various niches that were present in the hallway. The light from the full moon illuminated the entire courtyard making it easy for Remus to observe the scene. Sirius skipped cheerfully towards the centre of the courtyard his rucksack bouncing on his back with James lugging a tall step ladder that he had taken from one of the supply closets on their way down. Remus wondered if they were sneaking out of school but realised this would be illogical as they were still in their pyjamas, well, except for Sirius who had donned himself in black from head to toe, complete with a set of black stripes on his cheeks. Remus had to give the boy credit for his dedication.

The boys stopped in front of the four statues made in honour of the four founders of Hogwarts, their backs turned to Remus. Sirius clapped his hands delightedly before he brought his back pack towards his chest. James set the ladder in front of the figure that Remus knew to be Rowena Ravenclaw before Sirius climbed up until he was eye level with the statue. The boy unzipped his back pack and from its confines took out a small bottle.

 _Is that makeup?_

Remus stared in stunned silence as Sirius proceeded to apply layers of the stuff onto the statues faces. As Remus carefully noted Sirius movements, he realised Sirius didn't just randomly paint each face but rather proceeded with the skill reminiscent of professional makeup artists. Remus couldn't see the result on each statue but he very nearly blew his cover just to see the hilarity of the situation as James and Peter were nearly doubled over in laughter after Sirius finished.

The three boys stood in front of the statues admiring Sirius handy work before they returned from the way they had come. _Towards Remus_.

His heart rate spiked up in fear as he realised they were making their way towards him and he flattened his body against the wall, hoping it would be dark enough that the boys would fail to notice Remus. He squeezed himself as close to the cold wall as he possibly could as if this would aid in his concealment. His heart thrummed painfully in his chest as the sound of footsteps approached him. In anticipation of being dragged out of the niche and confronted on his being a snoop Remus could have sworn his heart was about to jump out of his throat. At any second his roommates would pass by the niche and catch him red handed.

Yet the three figures never did. Remus furrowed his brow and let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He popped his head out of the niche to only be met with a hallway that was empty, save for him. Had he missed them? He rationalised that he couldn't have. They had in all probability taken an alternate route as the hallway lead to numerous locations. But he could have sworn they had made their way towards him.

* * *

Remus stood amidst the thrombosis of students in the courtyard, staring at what he knew was the Marauders handiwork. Each statue of the founders' had on layers of make-up upon their visage so much as to rival the Whore of Babylon. Although Remus had to admit that the make-up had been put on flawlessly, each one complete with its variation of winged eyeliner. Remus especially took note of Salazar Slytherin's up do, with his bright pink, plush lips that had been made larger than their actual size with the aid of well applied lipstick.

The chatter around him rose as more students piled onto the courtyard to catch a glimpse of the statues. Some stared in abject shock at each of their houses namesake while other's revelled in the hilarity of their painted faces, taking out their phones to get a picture much to the teacher's dismay.

Remus craned his neck, trying to the see the three masterminds behind the prank but could not spot them among the throng of students. He couldn't help but think this was rather odd. Although he hadn't expected them to lay claim on their work – they obviously had more tact than to do such a reckless thing – Remus had thought they would be here to silently enjoy the upheaval that Sirius' artistic flourish had caused.

Over the din of laughter and excited babbling the intercom crackled which caused a collective silence to fall over the student body, even the teacher's that were trying to cart the students off the courtyard, stalled in the shouting. The stern and incensed voice of Professor McGonagall pierced through the intercom, "Would Black, Pettigrew and Potter report to my office at this instant."

Before Remus could properly process what was happening he found himself cutting through the crowd and running down the hall way. His mind screamed at him, asking him what in the world he was doing and Remus did not have a legitimate answer to the question, all he knew was that he had to make it to McGonagall's office.

Remus nearly lost his way as he had only been to her office once, but he wracked his brain for any sign of recall that was still present, it was on the first floor – that much Remus was sure of. But of the various rooms that were held in that floor how was he supposed to single in on the one that was her office? The fact that his limbs were complaining from the sudden exertion and his heart felt like it would come out of his mouth, didn't help either. Remus could feel desperation curdling in his blood, causing his hands to shake.

The boy growled in frustration and instinctively took a right near a staircase. He found himself standing in a corridor whose familiarity caught up to Remus' memory. He remembered this. Remus tentatively took a step forward. Why is he doing this? Why is he here? His hands are trembling. One hand is clasped so tightly around the strap of his satchel, he feels as though it would break apart in his hold. He's a tangle of nerves. Of nerves, so raw with an energy so powerful. He's a being made of adrenaline.

 _A piece of shit who can't even knock on the door that holds Mcgonagall's designation_.

With the pit of his stomach doing somersaults so rapid he fears he might revisit this morning's breakfast, with his heart hammering in his chest and his breath came out in short bursts; his resolve drove him to knock on the door.

* * *

Three boys stood in front of their exasperated Deputy Headmistress. They had filed into the room with smiles plastered on their faces except for one who's countenance held what resembled a grimace.

"Good morning, Professor." Sirius said, offering Mcgonagall a nod of his head.

James brought his hands behind his back, "Yes, a good morning to you Professor, to what do we owe this invitation?"

Sirius' body was alive with the hum of excitement. His bones felt as though they are vibrating with an energy so powerful he could fly. This was one of his favourite parts of pranks, being suspected of having been the culprits. The banter that issued, the denial on their part, watching people admire or admonish their latest brain child. The Marauders had been caught plenty of times, obviously, but it was in times like these Sirius found his thrill. When they couldn't prove their guilt in the situation. It offered Sirius exhilaration in behaving like smug bastard who had no idea what was going on. Or maybe he just liked riling the teachers up.

He wanted to laugh, he could feel his chest straining from holding back his laughter as Mcgonagall looked at the three boys with her features held in a rigid vice, "You know exactly why you are here, Mister Potter."

McGonagall stood behind her desk, her hands clasped in front of her. Sirius had lost count of how many times they had been in this position. He had lost count of how many times she had looked at him and his best friends the way she did. But every single time, it gave Sirius the very inconvenient task of holding back his laughter. She stared at the three boys with one eyebrows raised and Sirius swore if her eyebrow rose any higher his resolve would fail and he would explode with laughter. It was like the matron purposely did it, to cause Sirius to die of laughter or to lengthen his sentence in detention because, she was obviously in love with him.

She levelled her gaze on Peter and Sirius could feel Peter's trembling body next to his as he begun to crack under the intense eyes before them. She always targeted Peter when in need of a confession. Peter, bless his little heart, had stood fairly strong under her unwavering gazes but Sirius could see through the corner of his eye that Peter's face was close to crimson.

 _Oh fuck._

Sirius took in a deep breath and waited for the verbal incontinence to tumble out of Peter's mouth when a knock broke through the palpable tension in the room. He would have gotten down on his knees and proclaimed his reinstated belief in God had McGonagall not seemed so close to wringing someone's neck.

"Aren't you going to answer that, Professor?" Sirius queried innocently.

McGonagall inhaled sharply and walked from behind her desk, "One more word form you, Black and you get detention for a month."

Sirius gasped exaggeratedly, "Oh mon Dieu! The horror!" Sirius clutched at his heart to earn a snicker form James.

The three boys turned to see who had been their saving grace and the door opened to the pale form of Remus Lupin who was breathing heavily as he stood in front of McGonagall with one hand clasped tightly around the strap of his satchel.

"Mister Lupin," McGonagall said, the surprise imminent in her tone. "What on earth are you doing here."

Remus' green eyes landed on Sirius' which earned a smirk from the black haired boy. The other boy loosened his grip on his satchel and faced McGonagall. "I'm here to talk to you Professor."

Sirius could hear the frown in McGonagall's voice, "I'm in the middle of something Mister Lupin. If you could come back in a while."

"This regards them, Professor." Remus blurted out, his eyes again meeting Sirius'.

McGonagall paused and finally nodded, "Very well, then." She said and ushered Remus inside.

Sirius could feel his heart catch in his throat. He wasn't one to be scared so easily but being unaware of what was happening caused a stitch to form in his gut. Alas their Macbeth after having saved them had stabbed their Duncan and Sirius was eager to get the bastard's head.

The door still stood open as McGonagall looked at the three expectedly, "If you would be so kind as to wait out in the hallway, gentlemen."

Sirius sputtered, "But- but, Professor."

"One week detention for Black." McGonagall said, her voice straining with lividity.

His mouth fell open but before he could protest he was pushed out of the office by James and Peter.

After the door shut behind them, Peter slumped against the wall, "What was that?"

James patted Peter's back in mutual confusion and the two boys resigned themselves to sitting in two of the chairs that were arranged along the length of the corridor. However, Sirius was enraged. His skin felt hot even though his palms were icy cold. His chest was tightening with anger, he wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something. Or someone against a wall. He couldn't breathe properly; his sight was clouded as the anger took over every fibre in his body. He could spontaneously combust and he wouldn't be surprised.

Now, having had the family that he did, Sirius had developed a high level of tolerance for various forms of loathsome dispositions however his tractability in accepting the situation as it was had had its reserves exploited and he felt close to exploding.

"That. Little. Bastard." Sirius' voice was deathly soft. "We take him under our wing, show him around, we let him eat with us and this is how we're repaid!?" His voice rose to a crescendo which alerted Peter and James as to his state.

"Mate, come on, it's not like we haven't been caught before or something." James ventured.

"But never before has it been through betrayal, James!" Sirius argued.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair, trying to get his heart to beat at a slower pace. He couldn't believe that Remus would tell on them. He had been awake when the three had come into the dorm and had asked them where they were. And since Sirius didn't know he would be such a conniving bastard, he had told him their first prank of term had been executed. In all honesty, Sirius had trusted the boy.

The betrayal stung all the more because Sirius had truly developed a liking for the boy. His incessant love for reading was one Sirius was curious of. He had never in his life met anyone who read as much as the boy did and Sirius wanted to know why. It wasn't something he could explain but Sirius seemed to have a certain proclivity in delving into the mystery that was Remus Lupin.

 _To hell with that._

"But why would he tell on us?" Peter, began uncertainly.

"If this is because I punched his pathetic mug—" Sirius began but was promptly cut off by the door opening.

James and Peter each stood by Sirius' side ready to tackle him if he were to launch at Remus. The boy stepped out with McGonagall and he seemed smug.

Sirius was ready to face the strife of imprisonment for the murder of Remus Lupin.

McGonagall turned to the three boys waiting expectedly and sighed, "Well, you're free to go then."

The drop of all three jaws would prove as fuel for amusement for the Marauders subsequently but in that moment, all they could do was stare at their Biology professor – unable to comprehend what she was going on about. Sirius felt his anger deflate just as quickly as it had risen.

When the three boys failed to respond, Mcgonagall continued, "It appears I also owe the three of you an apology for false accusations." Her eyes twinkled behind her glasses, "But really, could you blame me." She finished and walked away from the boys.

After her form has disappeared down the staircase the three boys turned to Remus who smiled triumphantly at them, "I could get a 'thank you' at least."

James broke into a grin, "Oh, you bastard, we thought you'd outed us."

"I'm many things, James, a snitch is not one of those things." Remus would have said had he not been tackled by one very excited Sirius Black.

"My hero! My saviour!" Sirius proclaimed, his voice was muffled as it was buried in Remus' shirt.

Remus stood paralysed under Sirius' hug, he felt strange.

1…

2…

3 seconds pass.

His stomach was doing backflips and his hands were abuzz, the blood had flowed to his cheeks. He could feel his temperature rising and falling all at the same time. What is coherent thinking anyway?

"Get off him Padfoot, you'll smother the sod." James said, pulling Sirius off Remus.

Remus took in a deep breath. Realising he hadn't breathed the entire time he was in Sirius' embrace. He'd gladly die of asphyxiation for that to happen again though.

 _Oh, shut up, Lupin. Don't read into it._

"What did you say to her?" Peter asked excitedly, knocking Remus from his thoughts.

Remus straightened his shirt and willed his cheeks to assume a less outrageous shade, "Well, I told her that it couldn't have been the three of you who executed the prank seeing as Sirius was with me in the boys' lavatory the entire night as I was ill and James and Peter were sound asleep."

When the boys failed to say anything, Remus continued despite the fact that his temperature was rising from having three pairs of eyes trained on him, "She said you could have snuck out after I had gone to bed but I told her I barely got any sleep the entire night and yes, I'm certain James' snores never ceased once."

James laughed at this and clapped Remus on the back, "My faith in the world has been restored, you cheeky little shite."

Remus beamed at James' words and could feel his chest swell in pride. "By the way," Remus said, turning to Sirius who had a small smile playing on his lips. "I didn't know you were so skilled in the art of make-up application."

Sirius smirked, "I watched, like, a bajillion make up tutorials on YouTube and basically made a home at Sephora. It was worth it."

"Wow," Remus nodded appreciatively.

Sirius slapped Remus' arm and again assume the state of one excited puppy, "Did you notice the Kylie Jenner look I gave Sally?"

"Ah, that's who he resembled. He's prettier though." Remus said earning laughter from the three.

"Let's go watch Filch trying to get the stuff off Sally's _pretty_ face." James said, straightening his uniform.

Sirius scoffed, casually looking at his nails, "With the setting spray I used, it better not come off so easily."

As the four boys made their way down the stairs, Sirius couldn't help but look at Remus and zero in on the fact that he had chosen to tell McGonagall that Sirius had been the one to aid him in his bout of sickness. Sirius shook his head.

 _Don't you dare read into it, Black._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading it, heh. Please leave a review eh? eh.

\- Nym


	5. Chapter 5: The Sign Of Four

**A/N:** First, I must apologise. I uploaded this chapter earlier on but chose to delete it as a particular paragraph got me anxious and in a moment of panic, I deleted this chapter and for that I am sorry. This version, shall stay up though.

Second, hellastella ily. Your reviews mean the world to me and I am so glad that you like this story.

Third, This chapter is laden with references.

Fourth, the avatar is by the lovely upthehill. Her art is amazing as you would know if you've seen it.

And I decided at the last minute to integrate some conversations these beautiful characters have via text and I hope you like this addition. So:

 _Italics_ is Remus.

 **Bold** is Tonks.

Normal is Sirius.

Underlined is Stag Boy (James.)

As always, thank you to callmenoone.

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

* * *

 **(8:32)** _Tonks._

 **(8:35)** _Hello, Tonks._

 **(9:00** ** _)_** _Dude, would it kill you to reply?_

 **(9:15)** _Tonks._

 _(_ _ **9:21)**_ _Don't make me do it._

 **(9:22)** _Fine._

 **(9:22)** _Nymphadora._

 **(9:23) got a death wish, Lupin**

 **(9:23)** _What took you so long to reply?_

 **(9:28)** _For fuck's sake._

 **(9:28) well some of us do have a life, you know.**

 **(9:28)** _Please. We both know you were watching anime._

 **(9:30) oh yeah. well fuck you.**

 **(9:31)** _I'm so hurt._

 **(9:32) ha what's up**

 **(9:32) how's boarding school**

 **(9:32) HOW IS THE HOT GUY WHO PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE**

 **(9:33) have you asked him out yet**

 **(9:33)** _WOULD YOU STOP? I don't even like him._

 **(9:33)** _Just because I like boys does not mean I want to shag every boy I see._

 **(9:34)** _I mean, he's an alright bloke but I don't like him like that._

 **(9:35) oh of course you don't. i'm not implying anything.**

 **(9:35) or am i?**

 **(9:36)** _Jesus Christ._

 **(9:37)** _Hold up, he's texting me._

 **(9:38) RUN TO YOUR BOYFRIEND REMUS! GO FORTH CHILD.**

 **(9:38)** _Fuck you._

 **(9:40) love you too.**

[God sent you an iMessage]

 **(9:37)** _God? Really._

 **(9:40)** How did you know it was me?

 **(9:41)** _Is this a question that you expect an answer to?_

 **(9:41)** _How did you get access to my phone anyway?_

 **(9:42)** OMG! HOW DID I GET ACCESS TO YOUR PHONE? WITH ITS ENCRYPTED WILL-NEED-GOOD-COMMAND-OVER-HACKING PASSCODE?! You should consider using this brilliant feature, it's called locking your goddamn phone.

 **(9:42)** _Ah, right._

 **(9:43)** _Where are you?_

 **(9:43)** _And where are Peter and James?_

 **(9:45)** We are where we're supposed to be, mon chérie.

 **(9:45)** _Which is where?_

 **(9:46)** Why don't you come and see for yourself, love.

 **(9:46)** _Was that supposed to be innuendo?_

 **(9:46)** Why? Do you want it to be? Hmmmmmmm DO YOU WANTTTT IITTT TOOO BE INNNNUUUUEEEEENNNDDOOOO you horny lil shite you

 **(9:48)** _ANYWAY, seriously, where are you?_

 **(9:51)** _Oh shite._

 **(9:51)** You did that on purpose didn't you?

 **(9:51)** _NO!_

 **(9:52)** _Ha._

 **(9:52)** _No Sirius, I wasn't being serious._

 **(9:52)** _That was on purpose._

 **(9:53)** I've hit you once before I don't mind doing it again!

 **(9:53)** _Okay, I'm sorry._

 **(9:54)** And I'm Sirius, nice to meet you, pal.

 **(9:54)** _Jesus Christ._

 **(9:55)** I've been told the resemblance is uncanny but no, it's Sirius.

 **(9:55)** S

 **(9:55)** I

 **(9:55)** R

 **(9:56)** I

 **(9:56)** U

 **(9:59)** _Um, you missed an alphabet._

[James sent you an iMessage] 

**(10:00)** I took his phone away **.**

 **(10:00)** _Ha. Thanks._

 **(10:01)** My plesh, dude. 

**(10:03)** Come to the courtyard at 11. That's what the wanker should have told you.

 **(10:04)** _Will you put make up on me?_

 **(10:04)** Come to the courtyard at 11 to find out. ;)

 **(10:04)** _Oh come on, just tell me._

 **(10: 12)** _James?_

* * *

Twice in one week, Remus had found himself sneaking out of his dorm room and the immense relief that he felt at realising that the week was finally over was one that he did not possess the vocabulary to explain. It was a sweet sort of victory that only required his complacent existent to continue forth and not abruptly end – and seeing as he had stayed alive for eighteen years in his life another twenty hours wouldn't be too challenging, right?

Being roommates with the Marauders was in itself a feat that demanded a participatory role out of the introvert and was often than not a taxing task – not unenjoyable but taxing. What with Sirius waking Remus up every morning with a serenade of Taylor Swift songs to piss Remus-don't-even-get-me-started-on-white-feminism off. To James being the epitomised incarnate of concernment ("Remus you cannot skip meals to read books." "Breaking your neck is not punk rock, Sirius, it's maniacal." "Pete, mate, you need to eat a vegetable"). And finally, Remus' new partner in geeking out and incessant swapping of headcannons deemed it a necessity that Remus share with him the fanfiction he had written and even asked for one shots ate every odd date on the calendar. Remus often obliged to these requests as the scenarios put forth were one's Remus enjoyed putting Eren and Levi in. He had been at Hogwarts for nearly three weeks and his roommates had managed to draw the reclusive ill-named (as he thought) boy out of his shell. Dare he say, he even felt comfortable in their presence.

However, their asking of him to sneak out of the dorm at such a late hour had fallen under scrutiny of Remus' cynical pessimism and he had wondered if maybe he was to receive the brunt of a prank.

Remus pulled his cardigan around his thin frame as he walked out of the common room and swung the portrait of the Fat Lady shut behind him. The staircase was dimly lit by the soft light from the sconces so he tucked his phone into his pocket forgoing the idea of using the camera's flash as a torch. The night was cool and Remus liked it. The way the slight chill counteracted with his temperature that seemed to be reaching a steady increase as he could feel the excitement and the anxiety course through his body. As he got closer to the courtyard, Remus felt the sharp scent of rain laden summer hit his nostrils, the smell of wet earth and blooming flora was invigorating and he couldn't help but smile at the peacefulness of it all. Remus found an appreciation in having the atmosphere be so placid which contrasted drastically against his currently excitement fuelled existence. Ah, how he lived for irony.

Again, he realised everything could fall to shit and he could be the subject of a very cruel prank even though his muted sense of sanguinity hoped the Marauders wouldn't do that to their roommate extraordinaire who had saved their asses from detention but of course he could never know – even if Sirius did call Remus his Portia. Seeing as he had saved Sirius from having the prodigal pound of flesh extracted from him, after which Remus had snorted and said the pound of flesh was most probably a euphemism for Antonio's dick and had been attacked with innuendo for the next twenty four hours.

Remus inhaled a lungful of air to find an equilibrium in his excited state but his nerves seemed uninterested to revert to their stable ground state and had him trembling like a Chihuahua instead.

 _Oh, what a little bitch you are._

As he reached the corridor that would lead him straight to the courtyard, he stalled his movements and raked his fingers through his hair. What could he expect to see? What if they decided to fuck his face up? Could he maybe cash in on the blow he owed Sirius. Yes, he probably could.

 _It's now or never._

He felt goose bumps arise along his neck as he roved his eyes over the courtyard and it wasn't because of the chilly air. Fear cinched a tight belt around his chest as he looked upon the sight before him. Wearily, he checked his wrist-watch to see if he had made an error in calculating his time of arrival in the aforementioned meeting point but it was only three minutes past eleven, he was right on time – yet the courtyard was empty.

"Fuck," He cursed aloud in frustration as he realised that he had fallen for a farce. How could he be so stupid so as to fall for it. How could he have thought for one second to trust the resident pranksters in one of their supposedly innocuous summons.

Remus made to turn around, his mind berating him for his stupidity when he felt two hands wrap tightly around his upper arms and his vision blacked as his sight was obscured by a blindfold. Panic arose in his throat but before he could yell out a strangled cry his voice was muffled by a gag that had been tied securely at the base of his neck.

 _Oh my god oh my god fuck fuck fuck_

His throat was constricting in fear and apprehension and Remus would swear his heart was about to break through his chest cavity as the gravity of the situation hit him like an oncoming truck.

 _What is happening?_

He wracked his mind for an escape strategy or some form of self-defence tactic he had procured over his many years of exposure to western live-action movies yet the overwhelming odds screamed the futility of his trying to fight an ambush that had been perfectly orchestrated. His guard had been down and he had proceeded into the situation without a hint of a doubt of the veracity of his roommates. If his captors even were his roommates? Maybe one of the criminally inclined kids had decided to kill him instead. What a spectacular way to die.

Remus couldn't focus or think straight as fear wrapped him in a tight vice, he could feel his eyes tearing up as he was pulled backwards by the two arms and he was lead to an unknown destination. His breath was coming out in short, hot bursts and he could feel the build-up of condensation against the thick cloth as his dry lips were sheathed in a thin layer of it.

He wanted to struggle, to fight his captors but his body seemed to have given up as every sensation he felt was too sharp. And that seemed to be the only mechanism of sense that seemed to be functioning at that moment. The blood was roaring in his ears and he was drowning even though he wasn't in water. His sight was stolen, his lungs seemed incapable of expanding and contracting properly and he couldn't hear a sound. His body couldn't cope.

 _Snap out of it, Lupin! Fucking fight._

Before Remus could prepare himself for the blinding onslaught of light that attacked his vision, the blindfold was abruptly yanked off his head. The stray tears in his eyes stained his cheek as his eyes acclimated to the brightness before him. When he fell on his knees, did he only realise the pressure on his arms had been realised and he stood alone. Remus fumbled with the knot behind his neck and managed to pull the gag off his head. He fell onto his hands and knees, his breaths coming out in wheezes – his chest hurt, his throat was dry and his mind had seemed to give up completely.

"Hey, Remus, are you okay?" A concerned voice said through the din of his blood rushing in his ears. A hand fell softly on his shoulder.

Remus jerked backwards in fear only to fall on his back, "What the fuck?" he gasped out, his breathing starting to stabilising. The scourge of his panic attack was ebbing from his body.

The person before him knelt at his side, their grey eyes looking down at him anxiously. The light as he could see now, had come from three torches whose bearers were no other than the dread triumvirate he wanted to strangle the necks of.

James stepped forward and hiked his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Remus?" His voice was laden with guilt. "Oi, mate, we're sorry about that." The beams of their torches had been directed toward the ceiling of the room and the worry on each of their faces was more pronounced under the dim lighting.

Remus shakily stood up, his anxiety having been replaced with blinding rage. "You're sorry!? You do that and you're fucking sorry!?" His chest was heaving, his hands trembling by his side. He couldn't think straight as his anger left hot white ire pulsing through his brain "What the fuck is wrong with you psychos?"

"Shit, we're sorry, we didn't mean to—" Sirius began, placing his free hand against his face as he made to step toward Remus.

"Fucking what?" Remus hissed, his voice cracking as it rose. "You didn't mean to scare me? You blind me and gag me and you think I'd be happy about it?"

Sirius looked at the ground, the apology dying on his tongue as Remus flinched from Sirius' immediate vicinity.

Remus shook his head in barely disguised disgust, "Honestly, fuck you."

He spun around to leave the room when he realised the door was missing. He spun around to look behind James' and Peter's head and found the door was absent on the other end too. In fact, the entire room, was barren. In his panic and anger, Remus hadn't bothered to even observe where he was. And only when Remus looked at his feet did he realise that in the dim light that permeated the room, the floor was earthen and rough.

 _Where the fuck am I?_

Sirius laughter struck his ears and he looked up irritated, he looked at Sirius in disbelief, just about ready to tackle the boy to the ground and beat him senseless. "You think it's bloody hilarious, do you?" His hands were clenched into fists at his side as the ire once again blinded him. he could barely control his emotions as they ran rampant in his head.

Immediately sobering up at Remus' vehemence, Sirius held his hands up in surrender, "No, no, I'm not laughing at you, it's just… you must be fucking confused as to where we are." The smirk returned to Sirius' lips when Remus' tensed stance eased at Sirius un-false observation.

 _Damn him._

Remus pursed his lips and ignored the black haired boy in front of him despite his obvious curiosity of his whereabouts, choosing to lean on the wall instead when he was suddenly pulled forward by Sirius.

"Hey, careful, you might fall through." Sirius warned, pulling Remus flush against his own body.

Remus knew he was angry. He was livid. He should be on a warpath, but he was three inches away from Sirius and despite his efforts to ignore it, his traitorous body betrayed him as it responded to Sirius' proximity with a flush of his cheeks. He knew Sirius meant nothing by it but that didn't mean Remus would not shiver when Sirius' hand brushed against his own. _Stop it. Let go of me let go of me let go of me._ "What?" Remus finally managed to stutter.

"We're in a secret room." Sirius whispered conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows at Remus. "And we've decided to share it with you.

In those five words, Remus' anger dissipated as his curiosity heightened, "A secret room," He repeated.

Sirius grinned and leaned in closer to Remus, "So, we've done a fair share of explorations since our first year to be able to craft a cohesive and comprehensive map of Hogwarts and this is one of the many secret rooms and passageways we've come across."

"Wow," Remus said, he was wonderstruck – whether from Sirius explanation or how close he was to Remus. No. it was the former. Obviously.

James cleared his throat and stepped forward with Peter, "We're so sorry about what we did, mate." He pulled Sirius back and the trio looked at Remus apologetically. Each boy looked so pitiful with their drooping shoulders and downcast expressions.

Remus sighed, "It's okay, you arseholes." He finally said, rolling his eyes at their excited whoops.

Sirius beamed at Remus and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around before taking his place next to Peter once again. "Let's get down to business then." Sirius said, placing his hands on his hips as he appraised Remus.

He raised one eyebrow at Sirius in bemusement. "What are you talking about?"

The three shared a cursory glance, "The Marauders," James began, when Sirius nodded at Remus' direction, "have reached the decision, to invite you, Remus John Lupin as one of our own. To turn this trio of trouble makers into a quartet of such."

Any anger that had lingered in Remus disappeared. Once again his heart rate shot through the roof, he'd die of heart failure in the presence of the three. "You're kidding me." It was a joke, it had to be.

James chuckled at Remus startled expression, "No, Remus, we're very se…" The bespectacled boy took a deep breath as he realised what he was about to say from a pointed look that came from Sirius. "I mean, we're not kidding. We want you to be the fourth and final Marauder."

Remus stared at his roommates, dumbstruck. His heart was thumping harder in his chest but this time he didn't want it to stop, the feeling it was euphoric.

"Hey, Remus." Sirius said, softly nudging his arm, "Do you accept?" His grey eyes bore onto Remus' green expectedly, a hopeful glimmer dancing softly behind those goddamned eyes in the soft light of the torches.

Before he could contain himself, Remus had launched his body into Sirius' arms, pulling the black-haired boy into a vicious hug. He was so happy he didn't care, his reservations had been annihilated by the influx of endorphins and even if he did grow to blush at the thought later, at the moment Remus couldn't care less. He had never thought in a million years he would associate this sort of felicity with acquiring new friends as the two closest friends he had, had been ones of circumstance. He had never been chosen to be a part of a group of people who genuinely seemed to appreciate his company and this filled his heart with such mirth that he knew spontaneous combustion was probably in his near future.

"Yes," Remus whispered finally. "A million times, yes."

Sirius chuckled breathily against Remus and being a few inches shorter than him, Sirius' lips just grazed his neck. "Thank fuck." This earned another shiver from Remus.

 _For Christ's sake._

He pulled back and smiled at the mirth in Sirius' eyes. "Thank you to you." Remus managed to say. "I'm chuffed."

"I want one too!" Peter chirped when the two finally pulled apart.

After a beat Remus closed the distance between the shorter boy and himself and pulled him into his arms. "Thank you, Pete."

He could feel Peter giggle against his chest, "Your heartbeat's hurting my ears, man."

Remus released Peter and put his fore finger and middle finger to his throat and he could feel the insistent thrum of his heart against the pads of his fingertips. "Shit, I need to calm down."

"That word deserves not a place with the instigators of revelry. Remus! We must celebrate!" Sirius declared, pushing his torch high in the air.

James clasped his hands together and held his hand to stall Sirius' puppy-like excitement. "Before we celebrate in slightly homoerotic hugging, we need a nickname for Remus. He can't be a Marauder without a nickname."

His arm was hit by an overly excited Sirius as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, "YES! A nickname!" Sirius did a graceful twirl and threw his arms up in the air, the beam from his torch hitting James straight on his face. "A nickname for Remus."

James shoved Sirius playfully, "Stop tryna blind me, you berk, I'm already getting there."

"There's only one way to solve this." Peter said ignoring the mock fight James and Sirius had launched into and handed Remus his phone.

Remus looked at Peter questioningly, "Um, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Answer those questions." Peter simply told him, to be met with a nod from James who held Sirius in a headlock.

He squinted his eyes, "Which animal am I quiz? You're taking the piss." Remus said amusedly. "This is one of those BuzzFeed orchestrations."

"That's how we got our nicknames." Sirius sputtered from James' hold as he slapped James' arm repeatedly trying to get him to release his neck. "Let go you fuck!"

Remus pursed his lips and raised one eyebrow at Sirius, "Which animal did you get?" He asked when James finally released Sirius.

The other boy rolled his eyes as he leaned casually against a wall. "Does it fucking matter?"

He offered Sirius an unctuous smile, "Please." He said, drawing the word out.

"Dog." Sirius resignedly sighed.

Remus snorted, "Ha! I knew it! I fucking knew it."

Sirius punched Remus' arm lightly, "You do it now."

He put on an overtly solemn expression to earn another punch from Sirius, "Okay, okay. I'll do it." Remus relented, taking Peter's phone.

After what felt like an eon what with Remus mulling over every answer he picked, he held up Peter's phone to James' face. "A wolf." James said a twinkle in his eye, "Perfect."

"Wolfy." Sirius said, clapping his hands in front of him, "You're wolfy." He placed a slender hand on his hip, looking at Remus pointedly.

Remus cringed in horror, "What the… No way. No." He curled his lip, "It's not my fault my mum's arse over tit for Roman myth."

Sirius barked in laughter, "What a coincidence."

"The universe is rarely so lazy." Remus quoted, the words falling naturally form his lips.

"OMG! Sherlock!" Sirius squealed, "Marry me?"

James rolled his eyes at his best friend's melodrama, "Pads, focus! Nickname. Remus."

"Howler?" Peter offered.

Sirius eyed Peter incredulously, twisting his face to one of complete and abject disgust. "That makes him sound like my mum, Wormy."

"Or like, a really pissed off voicemail, or letter or something." James added, his eyes lost in whatever thought crossed his mind.

"Oh come on, Sirius, aren't you supposed to be some nickname giving extraordinaire?" Remus looked at Sirius who had his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Sirius screwed his lips together, "What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of a wolf?" He asked after a moment of thought.

"The moon?" Peter said quietly, only to be muffled by Sirius hugging him.

"Moony." Sirius finally said after he was extracted off of a gasping Peter by a James Potter who could not stop laughing. " _Moony_!" Sirius repeated, "It's perfect! Wolves are associated with the moon and Remus is pale as fuck so it fits."

He scoffed exasperatedly, crossing his arms in front of him. "Thanks for the compliment, Sirius."

James shrugged at Remus apologetically and thumped Sirius' back, "The wanker's right. It is perfect."

Remus' lips were tugged into a grin as he thought the word over in his head. "Moony, it is then. I like it."

"Welcome to the club, Moony." James said proudly, wrapping one arm around Remus' thin shoulders.

Sirius smirked at Remus and winked, "On Wednesday's we wear pink."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading that! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this. And if you feel so inclined, a favourite or a follow would be duly appreciated.


End file.
